Ōganosuke Yogi
Ganosuke Yokiou is the Leader of the Hachiou Executioner Blade, and a member of Yami's Armed Division. Ganosuke is considered Invincible, a legend, and one of the few fighters in the martial arts world who is considered to be on par with the Elder of Ryouzanpaku. Nearly anyone that's been involved deeply in the martial arts world knows about him. Appearance Yokiou is clad in black, seemingly "kimono-like" attire, he wields two swords, which apparently is very distinguishing. One is a standard katana, and the other seems to be a wakizashi. He is also incredibly muscular, with his muscles being visible through his thick clothing, and they infact fill out the usually loose style of clothing he wears. Through a silhouette, it can be seen that Yokiou is also an elderly man, presumably in the same age range as the Elder, having a similar moustache. Overall, Ganosuke's appearance resembles a dark version of the elder, but his face and eyes are never clearly seen. Personality He is a very confident man, luring Hayato Fūrinji to an island to for a fight, impressive considering Hayato's title and reputation. He also seem to be calm and unfazed while fighting with Fūrinji and even when he was confronted by the fact that his blade had no killing intent he didn't seem to be worried or concerned. He has shown an ability to admire the power and skill of his enemies as shown when Hayato managed to avoid his swords. As member of Yami Ganosuke Yokiou is one of those who believe in the Satsujinken and see it as the true way of martial arts. Skills Ganosuke Yokiou is considered a legend in the Martial Arts World and Invincible, a feat only the elder of Ryozanpaku is able to hold on to. The fact the entire Hachiou Executioner Blade members needed him to face the elder alone as a diversion says a lot on his skills. In fact, Ganosuke was actually able to land a cut on the elders shoulder, an amazing feat as no other fighter, not even Silcardo Jenazard, the only other man who could give the elder a hard time, could land a blow on him marking Ganosuke as the only fighter to ever injure the elder (though the elder did drop his guard for a moment). The Elder himself admitted that Ganosuke is a terrifying opponent. *'Dual Wielding Master Swordsman:' As the leader of the Hachiou Executioner Blade, Ganosuke is considered to be one of if not the strongest weapon users in Yami's armed division. Raou is considered a living legend in the world of martial arts and was even considered as "Invincible. While being a Legendary Master the concept of having to engage in a fight, Yokiou is presumably one of the most proficient swordsmen in all of underworld of Martial Arts. He is a highly adaptable combatant, as his two swords have allowed him to become ambidextrous, letting him switch them between his hands. Yokiou usually swings with more strength in his left hand than his right, however, he can easily switch or balance the strength between his two hands, allowing him to surprise his opponent. The best example of Yokiou prowess is his ability to fight on even grounds with Hayato, The Elder of the Ryozanpaku without Killing Intent., the same title of the Elder of Ryouzanpaku, a level of which few people are able to even hope to come close to. His weapon of choice seems to be the daishō, '''a pair of blades comprised of a katana and a wakizashi. *Immense Ki:' Ganosuke has a monstrous amount of ki, enough to put even someone of Hayato Fūrinji's level on edge even though he is regarded as "The Invincible Superman". The Elder noted that not only is his ki potent enough to swallow an island whole, but he also noted that Yokiou had completely mastered his use of ki, comparing it to the ki of nature itself, as it's capable to greatly affecting the weather around him. *'Great Physical Prowess:' While a 'weapons' master, Ganosuke also has immense physical strength, speed and stamina, enough to fight toe-to-toe with the Elder and keep him restrained in combat for an entire week without any signs of fatigue. *'Immense Speed:' Ganosuke was shown to possess an incredible speed that on par with the elder as shown in his battle with the elder as he was able to keep up with the elder speed. Another example is that when it didn't take him long to return to his battle with the elder after catching and eating a fish and the elder himself commented on Ganosuke speed by saying: "already hear?" *'Immense Endurance:' Ganosuke's endurance is so great that he fought and held his own against Hayato Fūrinji for a whole week without sleeping or any sign of being weakened and with only eating few small creatures for basic nourishment. 'Yami/YOMI Saga' 'The Eternal Sunset Arc He uses a subordinate, Seitarō Raigō to lure Hayato Fūrinji to an island. Seemingly to "trap" and keep him on the island by means of fighting and faces off against Hayato. Their battle lasts for a whole week while neither let up on them as the elder tries to get nourishment. Eventually, the elder discovers that Ganosuke is just holding him on the island after discovering his blades have no killing intent. Much time later the two are still fighting, both shown to be amazed by the other abilities. When an opening for food show itself both take it. Ganosuke catch a hawk and Hayato catch a fox. However, Hayato, who saw that the fox is still young and it's family are looking at him, he let the fox go which gave Ganosuke an opening to cut Hayato shoulder. Hayato tell his opponent that he will impart some wisdom on him, Ganosuke ask "what is this wisdom?" Hayato says that "impatient individuals tend to leave this world prematurely" and the two resume their fight. For some time Ganosuke couldn't find or sense Hayato and searched the source of a noise thinking that its Hayato who is preparing for an attack against him. However, when he found his opponent he was shocked to see him sleeping and the noise was just his snoring. Hayato awakens and attacks as he reveals he had eaten and slept for an hour thus he replenished his strength. However, Ganosuke despite not eating or sleeping for and hour was still strong enough to fight back and was able to injure Hayato. Hayato showed that he is impressed by Ganosuke abilities and Ganosuke stated that trying to kill an opponent while risking one like is a perfect situation for the killing fist. However, Hayato replayed by saying that he is not aiming for Ganosuke life, but everyone's life and world peace which caused Ganosuke to ask his opponent if he was considering himself to be a martial artist. That caused Hayato to call his opponent a fool and peace is what martial arts existed for. Both prepare and use the same technique with both landing hits and cuts on the opponent. However, Ganosuke was still superior due to Hayato not trying to kill him, but the fox that Hayato spared previously came to his aid and bit Ganosuke. In rage, Ganosuke attempts to kill the fox, but Hayato stops him and delivers a powerful strike. Hayato took the chance from the opening and left the island while telling his opponent that they should meet again. Despite not being able to finish the match, Ganosuke was satisfied knowing that the war was settled. Trivia *Ganosuke is currently the first fighter in the series to have given the elder an injury. * He is one of two people in the series that have been mentioned to be on par with '''Hayato Furinji and be able to give him a hard time during a fight, the other being Silcardo Jenazad. * Due to his choice of weapon as well as appearance, Ganosuke may possibily be a homage to Miyomoto Musashihttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Miyamoto_Musashi who is also considered a Legendary Master in real life. Category:History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi character Category:Legendary Master Category:Satsujinken Category:Weapon User Category:Male Category:Yami